A Birthday Suprise
by Nargil
Summary: Estel's Eighth birthday,a short vignette to introduce a character that will appear in my later stories.


Title: A Birthday Surprise 

Rating: PG-13

Author: Nargil Morgothiel

Category: Lord of the Rings

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, never have been, never will be, If I was this would be a lot better than it is

Summary: Estel's eighth birthday, A short vignette to introduce a character that will appear in my later stories.

Notes: Miri is real and she is mine, do not steal her. Gilrean is dead, she died in the fight with Arathorn, my take on things if you don't agree don't flame me about it. I don't know if they had hamsters in middle earth but they do now

"Happy Birthday Estel!" Estel woke with a start to find his Ada and his two twin brothers in his room.

"Happy birthday ion nin (my son)" Elrond said as he handed Estel a small package. "Well go on open it," he urged. Estel did as he was told. The contents of the package where odd to say the least, it contained a rectangular wooden box with a sliding lid that contained a mixture of sunflower seeds peanuts, dried fruit, and some other sorts of seeds and nuts as well.

"Hannon lay Ada (Thank you)" he said a bit perplexed.

"Here open this next," said Elladan handing him a package. It turned out to contain three logs they where all different lengths. The first was about 15 cm long and seven cm deep and the middle had been hollowed out to form a tube with three holes in the sides. The second log was the same as the first but made of a different wood and about 5-cm longer. The third log was the longest and it was like a hollow tube with no holes in the sides.

"Hannon lay Elladan," Estel said even more perplexed than he had been after his Ada's present.

"Now this one," Elrohir handed him the last of the three packages. Inside where three small ladders made out of dowel, the ranged in length from 10 to 30cms and all three had two small metal hooks on one end of the ladder sides.

"Hannon Lay Elrohir, but whatever is it all for?" Estel asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Come with me," Lord Elrond told him.

Estel and the twins followed their Ada down the corridor and into a small room. The only item of furniture in the room was a table and on the table stood a small cage. A glass tank about a meter long and half a meter wide and deep stood on the table around the top of the tank was a metal cage the same size as the tank so that the space inside was a meter deep and high and half a meter wide. The glass part of the cage was filled with a mixture of soil sand and sawdust and it looked as though something had been digging in it for in one of the bottom corners a chamber had been hollowed out and filled with hay. The bars in the metal part of the cage ran horizontally and several wooden platforms rested on them at different heights. Each platform had a hole cut in it where a small sloping metal ladder linked it to the level below. A ceramic dish filled with the mixture that was in Estel's box stood on one platform along with a dish of water. Fixed to one side of the bars was what looked like a sawn off bucket so that it only came about 7cm from the base and it was bolted to the bars through a hole in it's middle so it spun around and in the bucket sat a small animal.

"What is it?" Estel asked gazing in awe at the small creature.

"She is a hamster, they are like mice only with no tale and they are active mainly at night so she will sleep during your lessons and play when you are done." Elrond told him. She was small about 10 cm in length from her pink nose to her stubby tale. Her head was brown as where her hind quarters she had two brown spots and a lightning bolt on he back and the rest of her was snowy white, she lifted up a tiny paw to wash large black ears.

"She is eight weeks old and she needs a name," Elrond told him.

"She is called Miri, Miri Ithiliel and she is my birthday surprise." Estel said looking at her with a smile.

So what do you think, please review This is my first story here and only the second one I have ever posted anywhere - Nargil


End file.
